Missing
by The Purple Rainbow
Summary: Flame Princess discovers Finn has gone missing, so she tries anything to find him. Finn X Flame Princess One-Shot


Missing

**Summary: Flame Princess discovers Finn has gone missing, so she tries anything to find him. Finn X Flame Princess One-Shot **

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. **

"He hasn't shown up for dates in two weeks!" Flame Princess cried. "I know, man! He hasn't been home for two weeks, either!" Jake exclaimed. Flame Princess gasped. "Finn's gone missing!" she said. "How are we gonna find him?" Jake asked.

"No, Jake, I have to do this alone…" Flame Princess whispered and ran outside of the treehouse. She felt a fiery tear run down her face as she remembered the last time she heard of Finn.

_"FP! You're not supposed to burn down the whole town!" Finn cried. "Oops…I…" Flame Princess started. "No…actually…it's fine. You didn't know!" Finn said happily. "I'm sorry…" Flame Princess said as she ran away. Finn watched her, but then turned his back to put out the large fire. Flame Princess looked back once to see Finn's back turned. _

Flame Princess dropped to her knees and clutched her chest. "He's gone because of me…" she whispered. The natural objects began to tap to rhythm that made Flame Princess begin to sing a sweet song…

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

…_.._

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

…_._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

…_._

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Flame Princess sniffed and stood. Her hair blew into her face as she cried flaming hot tears. Flame Princess smoothed her red skirt and zipped up her red-orange sweatshirt.

Flame Princess walked through the forest, calling, "Finn! Finn?"

She looked around nervously and stopped in her tracks when she heard a cough. Ice King waved and said, "Hello Princess!" Flame Princess shrieked in surprise. "I'm not gonna hurt you! Though you might hurt me...Good thing I bought this fire-proof necklace!" he said. "W-What!?" Flame Princess asked.

Ice King grabbed her and donked her in the head, causing Flame Princess to black-out.

When Flame Princess woke up, she was in a metal cage in the Ice Kingdom. "Huh?" she asked, clutching her head. "We need to set a date!" Ice King yelled at a snowman from across the room. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up. "YO DUDE!" she screamed. Ice King turned around and gasped.

"…YOU'RE DEAD!" Flame Princess yelled as her hair licked the air in anger. Flame Princess's legs began to melt into the ice. She gasped as she looked down. The ice around her started to melt. "No!" she shrieked.

An icicle melted off the ceiling of the cage and landed on her head. "AUGH!" she cried in pain. Ice King laughed and waved his arms around. Flame Princess shrieked in pain as her entire body became doused.

Flame Princess's hair draped down her back like curtains and her colors turned dark.

She weakly put her arm up and tried to generate a ball of fire into her hands. But it didn't work. "You're completely powerless! Now I can marry you!" Ice King cried happily. Flame Princess looked at him and then blacked out again.

When Flame Princess woke up again, she felt…warm. Like she was in somebody's arms. "Huh?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes to see Finn carrying her. "Finn!?" she asked. "Yeah?" Finn asked. "Oh Finn!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Finn set down Flame Princess on her feet, causing her to hug him even harder.

"Uhm…mind not strangling me?" Finn asked. Flame Princess blushed and took a step back. "Wait a second…where's Ice King?" she asked, whirling her head around. "I kicked his butt," Finn said casually.

Flame Princess giggled and then asked, "How come I didn't burn you?" Finn hesitated.

"I traded my demon-blood sword to get a permanent Flame-Shield…" he replied. Flame Princess widened her eyes and blushed. "…so I can do this…" Finn finished.

"Wha-?" Flame Princess began before being interrupted. Finn kissed her…full-on the lips. Flame Princess closed her eyes and cupped his face. Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahem…" Jake said. Finn and Flame Princess blushed and turned around. "Hey, dude," Finn said. "FINN!" Jake yelled, jumping on him. Finn laughed and rubbed his ears. Flame Princess sat down next to them and giggled.

"YOU'RE BACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Jake asked. "I was off buying a spell to make me resistant to fire," Finn replied. "Nice!" Jake bumped fists with Finn, causing the three to laugh.

And they all lived happily ever after…

**(Except for Princess Bubblegum dying…I'm just kidding! Or am I?)**


End file.
